Rainy Day
by BurnetteAngel
Summary: [Completed] The Titans are stuck at the Tower without electricity because of a terrible storm. First kisses! Very funny with lots of fluff. RobStar BBRae
1. A Drive to the Park

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own the Teen Titans.

The pairings in this story are RobStar and BBRae. I will not change them. This is my first fanfiction so leave a review to tell me if I suck at writing or not. But other than that thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1: A Drive to the Park**

The dark heavy clouds rolled in over Jump City as the Teen Titans were preparing for a picnic in the park.

"Come on you slow pokes, lets go!" Beast Boy whined impatiently. "I can't wait till we get there. We can have tofu hot dogs, and pie, and play football, and have pie, and…"

"Are you sure today is a good day to go to the park? It looks like it's going to rain." Raven interrupted.

"Yes, the weather is looking quite dreadful" Starfire said looking warily at the ominous clouds over the tower that seemed to stretch a thousand miles.

"Aww come on even if it does rain, you aren't going to melt. Well ok, Raven might, but don't worry Rae, ILL PROTECT YOU!" Beast Boy announced while poking his chest out and standing in his 'Beast Man' pose.

"Oh, I feel so much safer." Raven spoke in her famous sarcastic voice.

Just then the masked, black haired boy entered with a smile on his face. "Ok, Titans, is everybody ready? Where's Cy?"

"Uh, I think he's finishing packing the T-Car" BB said as he began taking his things out to the car.

"Alright, lets go." Robin answered.

Cy drove, Robin sat in the passenger seat, Star sat behind him with BB in the middle and Raven sat on the other side of BB behind Cy.

Each of the Titans had dressed in casual attire for their day off instead of the usual crime fighting clothes.

Of course, Cyborg didn't wear clothes. Beast boy was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Robin wore, kaki colored pants and a deep red t-shirt. Raven chose to wear a black halter top with blue jeans, And Star wore blue jean shorts and a tight white long sleeved shirt that said 'Star' in purplish-blue letters.

"Ah, this day couldn't get any better. Except if the sun came out, but hey, a little rain never hurt anyone." Beast Boy said as he finished singing the song on the radio.

"Yeah, its nice to have a day where you can relax and just hang-out with friends."

:CRACK, BOOM BOOM: (a/n: come on use your imagination its supposed to be the storm.)

"I am beginning to think that maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea anymore." Starfire whispered as she buried her head in the back of Robin's chair.

"It can't be that bad, it's probably just going to be a quick shower." Robin stated.

"Yeah, with deadly lightening, and harsh winds. Should be fun." Raven stated monotonously.

"Too late to turn back now, were here!" Cy spoke excitedly as he turned off the car and went to get the stuff out of the trunk."

"Its about time. I was beginning to wonder whether you were lost or not." Beast Boy said as he got out behind Raven.

"We were only in the car for like, 15 minutes." Raven stated.

"Yeah well anyways, I see a good flat area near a lake over there lets go!" Beast Boy chirped before he took off as a dog and jumped in the lake with a big belly flop.

"I shall go get the picnic basket and blanket."

"I'll help you Star." Robin answered as he rushed to Star to help her carry the food.

Raven laid out the blanket that she had brought and pulled out her book to read. _Maybe Beast Boy was right, today could be relaxing. _She looked out on the lake and saw him swimming around and floating on his back.

"Hey Raaaveyyy! Come on in! The waters fine!"

She just shook her head and gave a faint smile before she went back to reading her book.

Ha, I just made Raven smile. She's so beautiful sitting there; maybe if today goes good I can ask her out. 

Beast Boy suddenly realized that it was lunchtime so he got out of the water and ran towards Raven. Raven looked up when she noticed a green blur was running towards her and realized it was just Beast Boy. A very wet Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy stop!" Raven yelled while bracing for impact.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. It's only 4 Chapters long and I have them all typed up and ready to go, so I should update often. If you like it or dont like it go ahead and tell me by reviewing. Luv Ya! 


	2. The Game of Football

Thank you to all of my reviewers:

starrobfreak- Thank you. I'll try to update soon.

TitansFan- yeh it is short, I figured since it's my first fic. that i should keep it short and simple just to get the hang of it.

GreyRain- I agree with you about the fluff part, I'll keep the fluffiness in mind. There will be **alot** more to more, trust me.

BabieA- Thank you that means alot to me. I try not to suck but hey,I cant promise anything.

Disclaimer: Definately dont own 'em.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Game of Football ******

"Beast Boy stop!" Raven yelled while bracing for impact.

"Whoa! Look out!" Beast Boy tripped and came crashing into Raven headfirst.

"Uh, hehe, incoming?" Beast Boy joked warily. He helped Raven up hoping that maybe, just maybe she would show him mercy. Raven just took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Its ok, its just water… and a couple of bruises… but I wont melt remember." She answered. After all, who could avoid that cute face with his clothes clinging to him and his hair all wet and messy?

All the Titans had just finished eating when Cyborg declared that if they didn't play football soon that he would go crazy so everyone except Raven decided to play.

Cyborg and Robin were on a team, and Beast Boy and Starfire were on a team. The game had barley begun when the rain started to pour from the sky. A little rain wasn't about to ruin their fun though. Cyborg was so focused on the game you'd think his life depended on it. Beast Boy was desperately trying to be a show off in front of Raven. Robin was trying desperately to stay focused on the game, but would get side tracked to Starfire whose shirt was now barely visible because it was drenched with water.

Just when Robin was about to receive a pass from Cyborg, Star comes out of nowhere and tackles him on the spot. Needless to say mud went flying everywhere. Starfire landed right on top of Robin in quite an awkward position.

"Uh…uh..." Robin mumbled trying desperately to think of something at least halfway intelligent to say.

"I am sorry Robin I did not mean to hurt you. Am I playing this game right?" Star asked innocently.

"Um, yeah Star your doing um…great." He answered nervously.

Star helped him up off the ground and turned to him,

"I believe that football is the correct sport for which one player smacks another player on 'the butt' correct?"

"….yes…." Robin was at a loss for words he was hoping that this wasn't going where he thought it would go. But before he could explain Star reached over and smacked Robin on the butt and went back to join her teammate.

Robin couldn't believe what just happened. He had such a dumbfounded look on his face but it quickly turned into a sly grin. Raven was probably the only Titan who was watching and knew why the Boy Wonder was smiling. She knew that Robin would use the alien's naiveness and take every opportunity to smack her butt. Raven just shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Boys."

Back in the game the rain continued to pour down. When Robin scored the winning touchdown he picked Starfire up and ran into the lake with Cyborg right behind him. Beast Boy on the other hand had another idea in his head.

_Maybe while the others are swimming, I can talk with Raven _he thought. He slowly walked up to her with his trademark grin and sat next to her rather close. _Oh man, she is soaking wet. Her shirt is sticking to her in all the right places, to bad its not white likes Stars so that I could see her…agh…stop…being…perverted… _

"How'd you like the game?" he asked hoping that she didn't read his mind.

"It was interesting. Especially between Robin and Star. And of course you, you were the star of the game, no matter how many times Cyborg tackled you." Raven blushed when she said this. _Star of the game? That's so cheesy, what was I thinking? I mean yeah I want him to know that I like him but I don't want him to think that I'm… _

:BOOM BOOM CRACK:

Raven snapped out of her thoughtful trance and jumped into Beast Boys arms.

"Don't worry Rae, remember, I said that I would protect you." BB joked.

"Oh, yeah, right." She answered nervously.

"Ok Titans we need to go, it's starting to lightening." Robin shouted before he chased after Star to the T-Car.

Everybody piled in the car and turned on the radio.

"I hope this isn't a serious storm." Robin said as he flipped through the stations trying to find one that didn't have commercials. He spoke to soon…

_Beep…Beep…Beep… :static: The national weather service has issued a severe weather advisory for the following cities: Steel City, Gotham City, Jump City, and Gold City until 2am. Please remain indoors and listen for new updates on the storm. :static: _

"Wow, this storm might get pretty rough. Better get back to the tower and fast before it gets any worse." Robin stated before changing the station.

When the Titans arrived at the tower they ran inside so that they could get out of their mud and rain soaked clothes. Each headed up to their rooms and returned to the TV room with fresh clothes. Starfire although hadn't returned because she was having a hard time getting rid of all the mud from her fiery red hair.

The other Titans gathered on the sofa around the TV and watched the news.

A young female reporter with brunette hair and soft features spoke into the camera:

_The temperature has dropped drastically and the wind speed has picked up considerably. Folks please stay inside if you can. Meteorologists say this storm can become even more hazardous. Road crews are out trying to clear roads of fallen trees and repairing power lines from outages all over the city. If you are one of the few who still have remaining power, please locate flashlights, candles, food, and a safe area incase worse comes to worse and you have to seek out shelter in a cellar, basement, or under a stairwell. Stay tuned for updates on the storm._

Just then a loud crack was heard with a flash of lightening, and the power went out.

"Well there goes the power. I'll see if I can't get a generator running." Cyborg said while his shoulder flashlight popped-up.

* * *

Alright, stay tuned for more chapters coming soon to a computer near you! 


	3. Walking Around in the Dark

Thanks again to my new reviewers:

Bella-Rose01- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am so glad that you like my story. I was worried that it was going to flop.

CRiTic123-Im so glad it rocks your socks, and don't worry I'll update soon.

RedX'slilangel01- Thank you. I knew that some people wouldn't like the pairings but it's cool. You must be a RobRae fan. I like them as a couple to but for this story the whole RobStar thing worked out nicely.

Papersak- the last chapter is the main reason why I rated this fic. pg-13. So keep reading!

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK- your story rocks! And thanks for your review

M3gan92- Thank you, but sadly the next chapter is the last anyways. …That is until I start a new story…

Disclaimer: Let me go check the list of things I own…nope, definately don't own 'em.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Walking Around in the Dark**

"Well there goes the power. I'll see if I can't get a generator running." Cyborg said while his shoulder flashlight popped-up.

"I'll go check on Star, she probably can't see a thing." Robin stated before he left.

"I can get some candles out of my room."

"And I'll go help her. There is no way I'm staying here alone in the dark." Beast Boy said as he followed Raven out into the dark hall.

Robin pulled out the tiny flashlight from his utility belt and jogged to Starfire's room. He stopped outside her door and knocked.

"Star, its me, Robin, I have a flashlight if you need it. Can I come in?"

"Yes, you may enter. I am having trouble seeing in the dark." She answered.

Robin opened the door to see Starfire walking around the room with her arms stretched out and nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Needless to say, Robins jaw dropped.

"Uh, here Star let me help you."

Together they walked to the closet and Starfire picked out clothes while Robin held the light up for her. He turned his back and held the light over his shoulder while Star changed into the clothes.

"Ok, I am done we may now join our friends."

But just then the battery in the flashlight went out and the two teens were left in the haunting darkness. Starfire immediately raced into Robin's arms where he chuckled and held her close.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten to change the batteries."

Together they tried to find their way around the room hand in hand searching for the door. But just as the door opened he tripped over Star and landed on top of her. He tried to figure out what just happened before he realized how close his face was to hers. It didn't seem as awkward as it did when they were at the park. He noticed how perfectly her body felt next to his, and that she wasn't making any motion to push him off. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do for so long. He brought his lips towards hers and they shared their first kiss.

It was such a passionate kiss, he never wanted it to end but unfortunately it ended abruptly when he felt two other bodies come crashing over him and Star.

"Agh!"

"Raven?"

"Starfire?"

"Beast Boy?"

"Dudes?"

"What the heck are you doing lying around in the hall?" Raven asked while standing up and brushing herself off.

"We tripped…" He didn't feel that Raven really needed to know, yet. "Lets head back to the TV room where there are big windows. Maybe Cy will have some luck with that generator."

Back in the TV room the Titans had sleeping bags rolled out in a huddle, candles placed randomly throughout the room and snacks scattered on the floor. It had been almost 4 hours since the power had gone out. Occasionally it would flicker on but it wouldn't stay on for more than a minute and Cyborg couldn't get the generator up and running.

The storm outside seemed to grow worse by the hour. Winds were howling wildly loud and the rain was pouring so hard that you could no longer see out the windows. It soon began to hail, and it seemed that the storm couldn't get any more dangerous. Windows began to crack and the Titans decided that they needed to move to the basement and fast.

"Titans, stay away from the windows, we need to get to move to a safer location and fast. Raven…" but before he could finish Raven answered.

"Way ahead of you." In a flash of black energy, she teleported all the Titans to the basement.

The basement was somewhat lit up because it had emergency lights that were battery operated.

"My sensors say that this is the hardest part of the storm. This will only last for about an hour. Then the storm should gradually die down. There will be a lot of damage repair we'll need to fix on the tower though." Cyborg said while fidgeting with the screens on his arm.

"An hour! You've got to be kidding me. Well, there's got to be something down here that will keep me preoccupied." Beast Boy whined.

"I'll help you look, I think I remember seeing a few old games over in that corner." Raven added.

Meanwhile Robin had dragged Star off into another corner so that they could talk, and maybe he'd get lucky and steal another kiss.

"Hey Star, I'm sorry if what we did earlier made you uncomfortable. Its just that I like you more than you know and was thinking that maybe you would like to go out with me so that maybe we could become more than just friends." He finished and held his breath for her answer.

She gazed thoughtfully into his eyes/mask and answered with her gentle voice, "Of course Robin, I would love to go out with you. I also would like to become more than just friends with you."

After that being said she leaned in and the new couple shared their second kiss. This time even more passionate as they held each other close hoping to remain that way without any unexpected interruptions.

On the other side of the tower Beast Boy and Raven began talking.

"Hey BB?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to, since were all sleeping in the TV room tonight just in case of the storm, if you would, well, I mean I understand if you don't want to but…"

Beast Boy stopped to face Raven. He was immediately lost in her capturing violet eyes. He would do anything the dark beauty would ask him. She had him wrapped around her finger. But she didn't know it.

"Yes Rae?"

"Would you like to sleep next to me?" She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. But he heard her all right, and all he could do grin that goofy smile from ear to ear.

She does like me! Yes! Go BB! Go BB! What do I do now? Oh I know…

"Beast Bmmph…"

Beast Boy kissed her full on the lips and to his surprised she kissed him back. She tasted so good and felt so soft. She ran her fingers around his neck and he traced her lower back with his hand and pressed her up against him holding her tight. She felt so safe in his arms. She just knew that from now on everything would turn out ok.

They broke the kiss for much needed air and gazed dreamily into each other's eyes.

"Yo Titans, hurry it up in there, I'm getting lonely." Cyborg shouted from a little ways away.

Beast Boy grinned and picked up a deck of cards that was lying on top of a couple of boxes.

"Coming Cy!" BB shouted back.

All the Titans met back up with Cy.

"Strip poker anyone?" Beast Boy teased.

* * *

Ha ha strip poker? Yeah, not one of my brighter ideas but hang in there readers because the next chapter is the last chapter! Sad, yes I know, but who knows, maybe I'll come up with another story. 


	4. Strip Poker

My final shout-outs to my wonderful reviewers. I love you guys:

TitansFan- yes, sadly this chapter is the last one, but I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully I can write other good stories in the future. Although I'm currently seriously lacking creativeness.

Princesses of Azarath- I know! Isn't fluff like, the best thing ever created!

Papersak- glad I could make you laugh, and thank you for reviewing.

cRiTiC123- yeah…strip poker… what I was thinking when I wrote this story,… only God knows.

Librastar- well here you have it…(:drum roll please:) the final chapter! (:Ta Da:)

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK1- Honestly, I seriously considered what you had said for the longest time, you know about adding on. I would like to make it longer, but I don't have any good ideas on where the story would go. Like I said to TitansFan, I'm seriously lacking in the creativity department right now. (Hence why I finished the story before actually posting it so that I wouldn't leave you wonderful people hangin' why I try to sort out writers block.) Maybe my future stories will be longer. This story was a kind of 'guinea pig' story to see if people actually liked my writing. Ok done with my speech now I promise.

Sorry to anyone I missed. I thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I also don't own strip poker… if that's even possible to own… come to think of it, I don't even know how to play strip poker. Well, this chapter should be interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Strip Poker**

"Strip poker anyone?" Beast Boy teased.

"Your kidding right?" Robin asked warily.

"Nope, you want something to do, I got you something to do. Now sit down and lets play." He stated while clumsily shuffling the cards.

"But what about friend Cyborg? He does not wear clothes." Star asked innocently.

"I will not be playing ya'lls nasty little game anyways. I'm going to call Bee on my arm phone to see how bad the storm is over there." And with that he walked to the other side of the basement.

"Looks like the rest of us are in." Raven said monotonously hoping that she wouldn't show her nervousness in her voice.

Beast Boy dealed out the cards to each player and the game began. The whole time the Titans were laughing their heads off. It started off as innocent fun where they took off socks and shoes or armbands but it quickly turned into not-so-innocent fun that even Raven couldn't stifle a few giggles. An hour after the game had begun, the Titans were getting close to finishing the game. Raven was left wearing nothing but her black lacy bra and panties with a tight silky black spaghetti strap tank top. Starfire was left in her white lacy bra and panties and tried to use her hair to somewhat cover up her chest. Robin being the bright one still had on his pants with no shirt, and of course BB ended up in nothing but his black boxers.

"We should play this more often. It was so fun." He laughed while modeling his toned body mainly for Raven.

"It was quite fun Beast Boy but next time I think I shall add more layers of clothes before we begin." Starfire added while giggling and pulling a shirt over her head.

"Well Titans the heavy part of the storm should be about over, it should be safe enough for us to go back upstairs." Cy said as he came out of the shadows with a questioning look at the half naked teens.

"Alright! I can't wait to get out of this creepy basement." Beast Boy said as he grabbed Raven's hand and ran upstairs. Robin did the same with Star and Cyborg followed.

Back in the TV room the Titans adjusted their sleeping bags.

"I need to go set up a battery operated system recharger. I'll see ya'll in the morning if you need me I'll be in my room." Cyborg stated before he left.

"Ok Cy, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Cy"

"Another round of strip poker anyone?" BB asked with a goofy grin, which was quickly wiped off his face when Ravens pillow came crashing into head.

"You wish." She answered before BB retaliated and tackled her to the ground.

This gave Robin and idea. He turned to Starfire with a mischievous look on his face.

"Ro.. Robin?" She asked warily.

"Feeling ticklish Star?" he taunted before pouncing on her and tickling every inch of her until she was about to pass out from serious lack of oxygen.

He collapsed beside her feeling quite drained himself. Before he fell asleep next to his beautiful girlfriend he kissed and whispered, "I love you." In her delicate ear and in return heard "I love you too Robin." He held her closely in his arms protecting her from anyone and anything and slowly slipped into a wonderful dream world with the storm slowly dissolving in the background.

When Beast Boy and Raven finished their game of extreme pillow fighting, the two teens cuddled up together. Beast Boy held Raven so close to his body. He was so warm and she just felt so safe there in his arms.

"Raven I think I've fallen head over heels in love with you."

"I know, and I've fallen hard for you too. I always have. I love you Beast Boy."

"I love you too. I always will."

And with that they drifted off to sleep being held in each other's arms to start life with a happy ending and new beginning.

* * *

It,s finished! Well I hope that that ending didn't suck too terribly. I'll miss you guys so much. Keep reviewing.

BrunetteAngel


End file.
